Beautiful
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Linzin fluff. Lin appreciation story kind of. Very descriptive.


I own nothing, Reviews are motivating, Lin appreciation Headcanon:Lin would never believe Tenzin when he told her how beautiful she was.

"You're absolutely stunning Lin." He told her across the table while they had dinner at their small apartment.

"Stunning? Me? You must need to get your eyes checked." Lin countered with a roll of her eyes.

Tenzin let out a defeated sigh, there was no winning this argument with her, she never believed him. Everytime he told her she was beautiful, or anything remote close to that adjective, she would jump on the defensive and call him crazy. He knew growing up she had never had someone who could tell her for sure that she was beautiful, with no father figure and a blind mother she never had any concrete evidence that she was. Tenzin tried to be that person for her. Ever since they were old enough to talk, he would look over at her and give her any compliment he could think of, she often shrugged it off with a confused look and - as they got older - a slight blush. Lin always believed that being strong made her beautiful, not any physical appearance. Tenzin looked at her as she cleared the table and washed the dishes in the sink, not being able to comprehend how she couldn't believe was both kinds of beautiful.

His eyes roamed across her silky waterfall of ebony hair. Those elegant curls that always seemed to fall in just the right places and make her porcelain skin even more pronounced. The endless abyss bounced up and down along the contours of her spine as she threw a few stray curls over her shoulder to avoid getting her hair wet, and he watched every move.

He then moved to her head, he absolutely adored her brain. That smart wit she had aquired along with her intelligence and open mindedness was incredibly sexy. Durning the day, he had to deal with giggling acolytes who wouldn't know Ba Sing Se from the South Pole and older officiated who never even attempted to go outside tradition. At night, he got to come home to this brilliant, sharp woman who would always tell him exactly what she thinks. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he often found her the only person on the planet worth talking to.

Her face had to be constructed by angels, he always figured. How one can hold so much beauty on one single body part always left him breathless. Her eyes always caught him first, the emerald gems that they were. Sinking into them was a favorite past time of his;they held so much fire, so much passion and along with so much wisdom for her young age. Decoding the gorgeous mystery that was her was a challenge, but he was happy to rise to it. Her cheekbones smoothed out her face and made her seem more mature, those magnificent bones had defined around the same time as the rest of her. His eyes next sifted to her stunning lips, those raspberry colored pieces of heaven were always so captivating. Time after time, he would kiss her extremely slowly, in order to appreciate those lips and really feel her soft ones against his.

Her neck came after, his favorite place on her by far - but then again he couldn't ever decide that. One of her only weaknesses, that one spot that he had found early on always made her strong façade crumble and cause her to become undone under his hands, it was a sight only he had the privilege of seeing.

Her torso was a product of exactly how much she loved earthbending. It was the only part of herself that was entirely her own sculpting and she did one hell of a job. His eyes glazed over the bound curves of her chest to glance at her extremely toned stomach, causing his thoughts to drift slightly when skin could be seen due to the fabric of her shirt gradually riding up her middle. Her arms were equally as strong, it always amazed him how much strength they held when she had to be on the job but also how much comfort can be felt in them during the bad days.

Her legs were next - those long, lean limbs that seemed to go on for miles. No matter how angry he was at her, or how tired he was, one look over those legs and he was completely under her control. Sculpted with rock-hard muscles from unforgiving earthbending training, they were certainly something to marvel at.

Finally came her feet, her eyes on the ground and her connection to her mother. They helped her understand the fundamentals of earthbending along with new innovations that she could produce in the art, helping her stand for what she believed in and more so what she can do.

He glanced over her one more time and a smile crept onto his face as he inched towards her. He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. "You really are beautiful Lin." He said as she finished the last of the dishes.

Lin rolled her eyes and laughed despite a small smile starting to show on her lips. A flush crept into her cheeks as she turned around in his arms and faced him. "Thank you. I still think you're a little insane but thank you." She said as she gave him a deep kiss.

He knew she would never fully believe it - she wasn't that type of girl - but that didn't mean he would ever stop trying to make her see it every now and then, and he never did.


End file.
